The world that become one
by The-Angel-Oathkeeper
Summary: I am remaking this story, in a while.
1. The vision

This book came to me in a dream. Hope you like it.

_Read other books I have made. Most are from my dreams and nightmares_

**_"The worlds that become one."_**

Chapter One: The vision

"Student, we have eight new students today. Please stand up and introduce yourselves. Five boys and three girls' were standing up. Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrick, odd, Aelita, and William, all gasped when they saw the other students.

They looked almost like them. A geeky boy with glasses said his name was Charlie Hornet. He had blonde hair just like him and even the way he wears it. A girl that had pink hair looked like Aelita. Same hair, same eyes and said her name is Courtney Crab. A boy that looked like odd stands up and said his name is Even Megatank. A girl that looked like Yumi said her name was Suka Creeper. A boy that looked like Ulrick said his name was John Block. A boy that looked like William stands up and said his name was Josh Kolossus.

Finally a boy that looked nothing like them got up and said his name was Maximilian Darkness. He had normal blonde hair with a hat. He wore sleeve less black shirt and long blue jeans with grass stains and a couple of holes. He had no shoes and his feet were a dark color.

"Why don't you have shoes on", a boy asked in the back of the class.

"Don't have shoes because I don't wear shoes", I said.

"Well put some on will you. I can't teach you unless you are in dress code", said Mrs. Herts.

"Have a note that says I am allowed not to wear shoes, plus I don't have any shoe here", I said showing her the note.

"Oh. Ok. Take a seat at the empty desk at the end".

A girl was still standing. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that went to her belt line. She looked at use and said her name was Aelita Hearts. She wore the same clothes as me. She was my cousin and she said out loud I was her cousin. Mrs. Herts said it was ok to sit with me and she walked over to me.

She walked over to the deck and took out her stuff out of her bags and started class.

At the end of class I was given a room number and the key to my dorm.

The rest of the day was a drag. My math teacher said I should study more. The English teacher said my grammar was off.

Lunch time I couldn't find a seat in till I came to a empty table.

It was a good lunch in till the principle's daughter came up to me and pretty much said she is a queen of the school.

"Ok. I get that you pretty much run the school", I said will I ate, looking outside.

That's when it happened. A vision.

* * *

_"Aelita, run will you still can", said a man._

_"I won't leave you here to die", said a girl that was crying._

_"You need to go and save everyone and Lyoko . . . ." said the man, which was now crying"_

_"Go. Please, do it for me" he said __continue._

___"I will miss you, good bye, forever", she said in a low, sad voice._

* * *

"Hay are you listening to me", said Sissy.

"What, oh. No. Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Well you better start."

With that she left. For the rest of the day I did terrible. I was thinking about that vision.

At the end of the day I left for my dorm.

**_That's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it._**


	2. Were the dream's and nightmares really

_Sorry it took so long but here it is._

* * *

Chapter two' _Were the dream's and nightmares really_

Waking down the hall everyone looked at my feet and gasped or they saw the way I looked and laughed. I didn't care. I was use to this kind of thing.

"Here it is", I said as I walked into the room. I walked into a room filled with computers. A boy was sitting at a monitor and looked back to see who came in the room.

Hello, you must be...",I was cut short by three boys and two girls running into the room.

"Jermeny, X.A.N.A. has attacked the weather staiton", said a boy that that wore all purple.

"Who's X.A.N.A. ... or should I say, what is X.A.N.A.", I said

"Who are." "Why are you here." "Jeremie who is this." "What are you doing here." "Oh, I know who it is. Remember homeroom", a pink haired girl said will the others were yelling at me.

"Yes, thats me. Who are you". I asked?

Then I fell to the floor, I was having another vision

* * *

_"Should we let him go to lyoko. You saw those kids with the last name of a monster. What if he's one of them", said a boy._

_"We have to risk it. We don't want someone to die"said a girl._

_"All right I will call him", the boy said again._

* * *

I was on the bed that I was to sleep on. They were all looking at me with horror.

"Whats wrong", I asked

"You, you were talking in your sleep and you said Lyoko", said the boy that wore all purple.

"Yeah, I have dreams and visions like that all the time. Why do you care anyways", I asked.

"Anyways, we have to get to the sewer, the attack", said Jeremie.

"Jeremie is right, we have to go, nice meeting you, what is your name again", said a janpanese girl.

"Max, but call me Danny. Its my middle name", said

"Aelita Stones, nice to meet you", she asked.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama, hi", she said.

"I am Ulrich Stern", he said.

"I"m William Dunbar, how are you", he asked.

"I am Odd Della Robbia. Jeremie, we need to go", he told him.

"Right, unpack and go to dinner, ok" he said.

"Got it. Thanks", I said but they were already gone.

I unpacked at got out my labtop.

Better go to dinner", I mubbled to myself. With that I left.

* * *

_The factory_

"Return to the past, now", said Jeremie.

I got to dinner and got my food. I sat down and started the day. (Again)

* * *

_Sorry there short but the farther you go the bigger they get._


End file.
